


Vitriolic Best Buds

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [21]
Category: Death Note, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Trans Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're friends, we swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitriolic Best Buds

“Stop leaving your fucking apple cores in my locker!”

“Stop leaving your high heels in mine!”

“Cry me a river, at least my stuff doesn’t  _rot.”_

_“_ It does, it reeks of your perfume, Sutcliffe. Can’t buy a proper brand? Hyukhyukhyuk…”

“Your laugh sucks, Ryuk. I’m sorry that I’m too  _beautiful_ that all your senses are overwhelmed by my mere  _presence.”_

_“_ Why aren’t you chasing after me instead of that Spears guy, then? At least you’ve got a  _chance_ with me, hyuk hyuk.”

“You’re the one lusting after that human, Ryuk,  _sweetie.”_

“I told you, he’s  _entertaining.”_

“You’re just too lazy to gather souls. Why? It’s so much fun!”

“Maybe if you’ve got a  _chainsaw_ instead of a book!”

“…You could always borrow mine.”


End file.
